


Day 1 - Prompt: Fireworks

by AlexTheTired



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, SenGen Week 2020-2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheTired/pseuds/AlexTheTired
Summary: Modern AU in which Gen takes Senkuu on a date during the summer festival, there are fireworks at the end and they're very sweet.This is pretty short
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021, {UNFINISHED} SenGen Week 2020-2021 [AndyIsTired]





	Day 1 - Prompt: Fireworks

It was a warm summer night, and many people were bustling around the summer festival and enjoying themselves. Senkuu and Gen were walking side by side with their hands intertwined so as to not get separated in the crowd. Both of the boys’ obscure hair choices (also the fact that Gen is somewhat famous) drew attention to them, though they tried to ignore it.  
“Is there anything, in particular, you want to do, Senkuu-chan?” Gen asked, slightly turning to look at his boyfriend.  
“Not really, those games don’t interest me at all,” Senkuu replied, “I’m not even sure why we’re here.”  
“I wanted to have a nice evening with you! I do enjoy spending time with you, you know.”  
Senkuu smiled a bit at Gen’s response, “then is there anything you want to do?”  
“We should get food!”  
“Alright, what do you want?”  
“Hmm, yakitori?” [a chicken kebab]  
“Sure, you’re the one who’s gonna eat it.”  
“Aww, you don’t want to share it?”  
“I figured you’d want it to yourself.”  
“I’m not selfish Senkuu-chan! How rude..”  
“Okay, we can share then.”  
“Hooray!”  
Gen quickly left a kiss on Senkuu’s cheek as the two made their way over to a stand that sold yakitori. They each, despite agreeing to share, got their own skewer. They continued walking around for a while, hands still intertwined and small, soft smiles displayed on their faces. They continued their wandering, a few more snacks and some games scattered throughout their evening until it was nearing the time the fireworks show would start.  
Gen figured it might be nice to go to a clearing before it was filled with people so they’d have a nice spot, and so he led Senkuu to the nearest place. There were already quite a few people there already, but there was still plenty of space.  
“Senkuu-chan, do you like fireworks?” Gen asked, curious to know the answer since he sort of dragged Senkuu to come to see the fireworks.  
“Well, yeah, they’re pretty cool, not in the temperature way. Also, ten billion percent easy to explain in scientific terms,” Senku replied, starting to go into some tangent about how different metallic substances are used to make different colors that Gen didn’t completely understand.  
The fireworks started going off after a while, and the sky was filled with beautiful colors that danced across the sky. Right then would probably be some perfect cheesy time for one of the two to profess their undying love to the other, if they weren’t already in a relationship and Senkuu isn’t afraid to express whatever he’s feeling.  
Whatever, they had a great evening with each other. Afterward, Gen brought Senkuu home and they shared a quick kiss before parting ways.  
Gen wishes he could relive it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any mistakes please do tell me!


End file.
